1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical cutting machine, and more particularly to a surgical milling cutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
During a surgical operation, a milling cutter is used for cutting. The milling cutter comprises a milling cutter holder, a locking device, a locking seat and a main machine. The top of the milling cutter holder has an L-shaped holder. The short side of the L-shaped hole has a hole. The cylindrical head at the front part of the blade of the milling cutter extends into the hole to ensure that the milling cutter provides a better effect. In order to protect the milling cutter, the cylindrical head doesn't fully extend into the hole so a portion of the cylindrical head is exposed. In the existing technology, the short side of the L-shaped holder is a flat configuration. When cutting an object, the cylindrical head doesn't work if it touches the object. The object will be cut unevenly. During cutting, it is difficult for the milling cutter to change direction so it is not convenient for use.
The locking device is used to fix the blade of the milling cutter in a rotary manner. It is rotated to a certain angle to lock or unlock. This locking way is not convenient for use.
The locking seat is connected between the main machine and the milling cutter holder to lock the blade when working. The locking seat comprises a connecting axle therein. The lower end of the connecting axle is connected with the lower output shaft of the main machine and the upper end of the connecting axle is connected with the transmission axle of the blade to function as a middle bridge.
The main machine comprises an outer casing and a motor in the main machine. The output power of the motor brings the blade to rotate through the transmission axle in the locking seat. The main machine and the locking seat are connected through a bolt or an engaging buckle. The connecting way of the bolt is very inconvenient. The connection of engaging buckle is unable to prevent the locking seat from rotating when the milling cutter is running.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.